


Harry Potter und die Drarry Klischees

by MissJinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Crack, Jealousy, M/M, Veela, and more!, rentboy, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Eine humorige Darstellung der bekanntesten und beliebtesten Drarry Klischees auf einem Haufen!





	1. Veela

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter And The Drarry Clichés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856805) by [Likea_boss9987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likea_boss9987/pseuds/Likea_boss9987). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: Likea_boss_9987 ist die Autorin dieser witzigen Kurzgeschichten und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "Harry Potter And The Drarry Clichés" ist oben verlinkt.  
> Diese Sammlung umfasst insgesamt zehn thematisch und inhaltlich komplett voneinander unabhängige Kurzgeschichten, die ich nach und nach übersetzen und kapitelweise hochladen werde.  
> D.h. ein Kapitel = eine Kurzgeschichte = ein Klischee. Der jeweilige Kapiteltitel ist gleichlautend mit dem entsprechenden Klischee.
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Das hier ist CRACK, Leute :) Wer also eine gut überlegte, fein ausgearbeitete Geschichte mit einem spannenden Handlungsbogen sucht, der ist hier falsch.  
> Alle die schon ein bissele Harry Potter Fanfiction gelesen haben und einen kräftigen Lacher vertragen können – hereinspaziert!  
> Hier findet ihr eine Sammlung ironisch bis satirisch überzeichneter Kurzerzählungen, die die typischen Drarry-Klischees im Fanfiction-Bereich mit einem Augenzwinkern auf's Korn und sich selbst nicht sonderlich ernst nehmen.
> 
> (Ich persönlich glaube, je mehr Drarry man bereits gelesen hat, desto mehr wird man über diese Geschichten lachen können.)

Harry saß in Dumbledores Büro – eigentlich war es ja jetzt McGonagalls Büro, aber er nannte es aus reiner Gewohnheit immer noch Dumbledores – und zappelte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl. Was genau konnte die Schulleiterin nur von ihm wollen? War es nicht genug, dass er Voldemort vor fast fünf Monaten vernichtet hatte?

Harry war nur ungern für sein achtes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, ein zusätzliches Jahr, dazu bestimmt, dass die vorherigen Siebtklässler den versäumten Lehrstoff aufholen und ihre UTZe ablegen konnten.

Offen gesagt, er hätte direkt in das Auror-Trainingsprogramm einsteigen können, wenn er denn gewollt hätte – Kingsley hatte verkündet, dass alle Schüler, die in der Schlacht von Hogwarts gekämpft hatten, einen Ausbildungsplatz gewährt bekämen und zwar unabhängig davon, ob sie die dafür eigentlich notwendigen Zeugnisse und Noten hatten oder nicht – und er hätte dieses Angebot womöglich auch angenommen, wenn, ja wenn er noch den Wunsch verspüren würde, Auror zu werden. Aber heute, nach dem Krieg und dem Jahr auf der Flucht und der Suche nach den Horkruxen, nach den ganzen Toden, die er gesehen hatte – nein. Harry dachte nicht, dass er es nach all dem noch ertragen könnte, ein Auror zu sein.

Also war er wieder hier. Doch McGonagall hatte ihn zu sich rufen lassen und jetzt, nachdem Sekunde um Sekunde verstrich und niemand in Sicht war, wurde Harry langsam nervös.

"Es musste Potter sein, natürlich musste es unbedingt Potter sein!", unterbrach eine körperlose, hochnäsige Stimme die verstörende Stille.

"Bitte nehmen Sie davon Abstand, sich feindlich zu verhalten, Mr. Malfoy. Immerhin ist er Ihres Sohnes...", Harry konnte der Rest des Satzes leider nicht verstehen, aber er entwickelte bereits ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube. Worum auch immer es ging, es konnte nichts Gutes sein, vor allem nicht, wenn die Malfoys darin verwickelt waren.

Die Tür zum Büro öffnete sich und herein kam Schulleiterin McGonagall – gute Güte, Harry würde sich niemals daran gewöhnen, sie so zu nennen – gefolgt von Draco und Lucius Malfoy.

Harry erschauderte, als Dracos Blick auf ihn fiel. Da war eine Art hungriger Ausdruck in seinen Augen, nahezu _raubtierhaft._ Und wenn das nicht beunruhigend war, dann wusste Harry auch nicht weiter.

Malfoy und er waren weder im Guten, noch im Schlechten auseinandergegangen. Das letzte Mal, dass Harry mit ihm gesprochen hatte, war am Tag der Strafprozesse gegen die Malfoys gewesen, als Draco Malfoy ihm doch tatsächlich dafür _gedankt_ hatte, dass er ihn vor Gericht verteidigt hatte.

Nach diesen Ereignissen verband sie seit Beginn des achten Schuljahres so etwas wie ein vorläufiger stillschweigender Waffenstillstand.

'Es scheint, als ob unser Waffenstillstand heute endet', dachte Harry betrübt. Die Art, wie sie hier alle im Schulleiterbüro versammelt waren sowie die ernsten Mienen der anderen bewiesen ihm das zu Genüge.

Harry hatte nicht die Absicht, lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Sobald sie sich alle gesetzt hatten, fragte er: "Um was geht es, Professor McGonagall?"

So frei heraus wie er gefragt hatte, so unverblümt wurde ihm geantwortet. "Mr. Potter, wissen Sie irgendetwas über Veela?"

Es schien, als schwänge eine gewisse Traurigkeit in ihrem Ton mit, aber Harry konnte nicht erraten, was die Ursache derer sein könnte. Er nickte mit dem Kopf.

"Ich habe im vierten Schuljahr ein bisschen was über Veela gelernt. Sie sind irgendwie vogelartige Kreaturen, stimmt's?"

McGonagall biss sich auf die Unterlippe, eine Geste, die recht untypisch für sie war. "Das ist die Spitze des Eisberges, ja, aber es gibt noch mehr zu dem Thema zu sagen." Sie pausierte.

"Ich will ganz offen mit Ihnen sein, Harry, Mr. Malfoy hier", sie deutete auf Draco, dessen intensives Starren nicht nachgelassen hatte und dafür sorgte, dass Harry sich immer unwohler fühlte, "ist eine Veela. Und Sie sind sein Gefährte."

'Ach du Scheiße. Das ist gewiss nicht das, was ich erwartet habe!'

 _"_ Was?!", rief Harry aus, "Gibt es überhaupt so etwas wie männliche Veela? Und seit wann haben Veela bitteschön Gefährten?"

"Nun, Potter", sprach Lucius Malfoy in verächtlichem Ton, "es gibt ganz sicher männliche Veela. Und sie _haben_ Gefährten. Das Problem ist, dass Sie der Gefährte meines Sohnes zu sein scheinen."

"Kann er sich nicht jemand anderes dafür aussuchen?", äußerte Harry seine Gedanken laut, während er fest entschlossen Dracos intensiven Blick mied. "Ich meine, warum nicht? Veela _müssen_ doch imstande sein, sich ihren eigenen Gefährten auszusuchen."

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, kreischte Malfoy unnatürlich laut los, Harrys Hände flogen instinktiv zu seinen gequälten Ohren.

"Was zur Hölle...? Malfoy! Warum tust du das?"

"Gefährte! Mein!", kreischte Malfoy lauthals und krachte innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in Harry und zog ihn in einer derart feste Umarmung, dass Harry überrascht war, noch atmen zu können.

"Lass mich gefälligst los!"

Harry schaute flehentlich auf die zwei weiteren Menschen im Raum und bat sie in Gedanken, ihm zu helfen. Lucius sah einfach nur unerträglich zufrieden aus, während McGonagall tief aufseufzte.

"Sie sind sein Gefährte, Mr. Potter. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Er kann niemand anderen auswählen.Wenn Sie ihn zurückweisen, dann fürchte ich, wird er sterben müssen."

Das Wort _'sterben'_ echote in Harrys Kopf und er unterbrach seinen kleinen, unfreiwilligen Ringkampf mit Malfoy.

'Oh nein...'

"Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit?", fragte Harry resigniert, als er in sich zusammensackte. Draco schnüffelte gerade an seinem Haar – Merlin, beraubte das Veela-Dasein ihn jeglicher Menschlichkeit, oder was? Malfoy benahm sich wie ein Tier – und Harry wusste, dass er Malfoy nicht einfach abweisen und damit seinem sicheren Tod überlassen konnte, auch wenn er den Idioten nicht sonderlich mochte.

'Verdammter Heldenkomplex', fluchte er gedanklich.

"In Ordnung", sagte er laut.

"Wenn es Sie irgendwie aufmuntert", fuhr McGonagall fort, "Veela und ihre Gefährten teilen einen ganz besonderen Bund miteinander. Eure Liebe würde am Ende über alles siegen."

'Welche Liebe, bitte?', dachte Harry trübsinnig. 'Es gibt keine Liebe zwischen Malfoy und mir.'

"Ja ja, was auch immer."

"Großartig!", Lucius klatschte auf eine Art in die Hände, von der Harry dachte, dass sie äußerst unpassend für einen Malfoy erschien. "Die Hochzeit wird morgen stattfinden, ihr zwei werdet euren Bund direkt danach besiegeln und im nächsten Jahr wirst du mir dann Enkelkinder schenken."

Harry war vorübergehend sprachlos – wie zum Teufel sollten Männer schwanger werden können? – bevor ihm wieder alles egal war. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, für irgendetwas Interesse aufzubringen.

"Was auch immer", wiederholte er sich.

"Mein Gefährte!", verkündete Draco besitzergreifend. "Du gehörst jetzt mir."

Normalerweise würde Harry es hassen, als eine Art Besitz angesehen zu werden, aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund schienen ihn Dracos Worte zu beruhigen.

'Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so übel, eine Veela als Gefährten zu haben und damit jemanden, der mich bedingungslos liebt... Ich wollte sowieso immer eine eigene Familie haben, die mich liebt. Warum nicht die Malfoys? Ich werde einfach all die bisherigen Jahre, in denen sie mich entweder gequält haben oder zu töten versuchten, ignorieren. Sollte nicht allzu schwer sein.'

"Okay", sagte Harry und entspannte sich in Dracos Griff.

In diesem Moment kam ihm ein erheiternder Gedanke.

'Oh Mann, Ron wird ausflippen, wenn er das hört!'

 

 

 


	2. Eifersucht

'Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder? Dieser Typ grabscht nicht gerade wirklich _meinen_ Harry an, oder? Er tut es! Was für eine Unverschämtheit von diesem verdammten Hurensoh... _'_

Draco schoss aus seiner Bank am Slytherintisch und marschierte stocksauer quer durch die Große Halle auf den Gryffindortisch zu, an dem ein völlig unbedeutender Hufflepuff sich erdreistete, mit _seinem_ Harry zu flirten. Als er sich dem Ort des Verbrechens näherte, konnte er einige der Wörter verstehen, die gesprochen wurden.

"... hübsches Ding... nach Hogsmeade gehen... Spaß miteinander haben..."

Draco war drauf und dran, diesem Hufflepuff einen derart harten rechten Haken zu verpassen, dass kein _Episkey_ dieser Welt es schaffen würde, sein ohnehin schon sauhässliches Gesicht wieder zu reparieren.

"Na, was haben wir denn hier?", fragte er schleppend, seine Wut simmerte nur ganz schwach erkennbar unter der Oberfläche. Er würde diesem dämlichen Hufflepuff nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihn verletzt und wütend zu sehen. "Ein kleiner Hufflepuff denkt offenbar, er wäre gut genug, sich mit dem Helden der Zaubererwelt zu verabreden, hmm?"

Draco registrierte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Harrys Gesicht bei seinen Worten rot wurde, ignorierte es aber für den Moment. Er würde sich später um Harrys Verlegenheit und Selbstwertprobleme kümmern. Jetzt musste er erstmal diesem frechen Hufflepuff zeigen, wo der Hammer hing.

"Was willst du, _Malfoy_?", höhnte der Hufflepuff, was seine Unattraktivität gleich mal verdreifachte.

"Hast du nicht genug Todesser-Angelegenheiten zu erledigen oder..."

"Justin!", rief Harry laut, augenscheinlich verärgert ob dessen Wortwahl. Ein Teil von Draco war froh, dass Harry sich für ihn einsetzte und _Justin_ tadelte, aber ein anderer Teil von ihm hasste es, dass er den Hufflepuff gerade so vertraulich bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte. "Malfoy ist kein Todesser. Seine Familie wurde von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen, erinnerst du dich?"

Dracos Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als Harry seinen Nachnamen benutzte, obwohl er wusste, dass dies seine eigene Schuld war. Harry schauspielerte nur, damit Draco wie gewünscht ihre Beziehung geheim halten konnte. Harry, als der mutige – und tollkühne – Gryffindor, der er nun mal war, hatte ihre Beziehung ganz und gar öffentlich machen wollen, aber Draco war von vorsichtigerer Natur. Er hatte Angst. Seine Familie wurde in der Zaubererwelt nach wie vor schief angesehen – obwohl sein Vater zweifellos bereits plante, wie er sich wieder an die Spitze der Gesellschaft schlängeln könnte – und was würde wohl passieren, wenn herauskam, dass der Junge-der-lebt mit einem ehemaligen Todesser zusammen war? Chaos würde ausbrechen, so sah es doch mal aus. Und Draco, als der berechnende Slytherin, der _er_ war, wollte genau das nicht riskieren.

Nichtsdestotrotz, hier und jetzt verspürte Draco den unbändigen Drang jedem ins Gesicht zu schreien, dass Harry Potter _ihm_ gehörte, gottverdammt noch eins. Und absolut niemand würde ihn ihm jemals wegnehmen!

"Was hat der überhaupt mit uns zu schaffen? Und außerdem hat Malfoy mich zuerst provoziert!", die Worte des Hufflepuffs – Draco weigerte sich standhaft, dessen Vornamen zu benutzen, denn dies wäre in seinem Augen ein Zeichen von Anerkennung und Vertrauen – holten ihn mit einem Ruck aus seinen Gedanken. Der Hufflepuff ignorierte Draco vollständig, wandte sich stattdessen erneut mit diesem grässlichen Lächeln in seinem pickligen Gesicht Harry zu. "Also Harry, was denkst du? Wollen wir uns miteinander verabreden?"

Bevor Harry auch nur eine Silbe hervorbringen konnte, explodierte Draco. Aus einem Impuls heraus sprach er einen Sonorus-Zauber auf sich selbst und fing an zu sprechen.

"Alle mal herhören! Harry Potter gehört _mir_ ", Draco erdolchte den Hufflepuff förmlich mit seinen Blicken, als er das Wort 'mir' betonte. "Wenn irgendeiner von euch ein Problem damit hat, dann kann er sich das sonst wohin schieben. Ansonsten jage ich demjenigen jeden einzelnen schwarzmagischen Fluch auf den Hals, den ich kenne."

Er beendete den Sonorus-Zauber und drückte Harry demonstrativ einen dicken, fetten Kuss mitten auf die rosig zarten Lippen. Immerhin war er jetzt – nach seiner unüberlegten kleinen Ansprache – in die Lage versetzt, diesen süßen Mund wann immer er auch wollte in Besitz zu nehmen.

Die Mehrheit der Schüler in der Großen Halle starrte sie mit offenen Mündern an, bis sich erste Proteste regten. Allerdings ging Draco dies gepflegt am Arsch vorbei, als Harry in dem Moment gegen seine Lippen flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich. Ich bin so froh, dass du nun endlich deinen inneren Gryffindor umarmt hast."

Draco rümpfte angesichts der Tatsache, dass er soeben als _Gryffindor_ bezeichnet worden war, angewidert die Nase, aber sein Hirn war sogleich wieder wie leergefegt, als vertraute weiche Lippen sich erneut gegen seine pressten.

'Nun ja, ein bisschen gryffindorhaft zu sein, hatte offenbar auch gewisse, nicht zu verachtende Vorteile...'

  


 


	3. Aus Freunden werden Liebhaber (Oder auch: Slytherin Harry)

Harry und Draco saßen gemeinsam am Rande des Großen Sees und beobachteten, wie der Riesenkrake einigen Erstklässlern zuwinkte. Voldemort war endlich vernichtet worden und Draco könnte nicht glücklicher sein.

Sobald er festgestellt hatte, dass auch sein bester Freund für ein achtes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, war die Sache für Draco ebenso entschieden.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, als er an Harry dachte, er drehte sich vorsichtig um und warf einen liebevollen Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin. Harrys Augen waren geschlossen, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er sah wunderbar aus. Friedlich. Etwas, von dem Draco wusste, dass sein Freund es bisher nur selten gefühlt hatte. Immerhin hatten sie gerade erst einen Krieg überlebt.

Er schloss die Augen und legte sich neben Harry in das weiche Gras, als seine Gedanken zu seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit ihm zurückwanderten. Die Erinnerung sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge wie eine gestochen scharfe Kinoszene.

* * *

  _Draco zuckte zusammen, als die Nadel ihn schon wieder erwischte. Er hasste es, wenn er seine Kleidung anpassen lassen musste._

 _Die Ladenklingel signalisierte, dass jemand das Geschäft betreten hatte und er musste dem Drang widerstehen, sich umzudrehen und nachzuschauen. Das würde nur zu noch mehr schmerzhaften_ _Gepike führen._

_Zum Glück für ihn wurde der neue Kunde – ein kleiner, mickriger Junge seines Alters – direkt neben ihm positioniert. Draco neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, um einen besseren Blick auf den Jungen erhaschen zu können. Er war etliche Zentimeter kleiner als Draco, hatte unordentliches schwarzes Haar und altmodisch aussehende runde Brillengläser. Viel zu große Kleidungsstücke, die aussahen, als würden sie jeden Moment von ihm abrutschen, hüllten die winzige Gestalt ein. Er sah nicht wie jemand aus, mit dem Draco sich normalerweise bekannt machen würde, aber irgendetwas zog ihn zu dem Jungen hin und er hörte sich selbst freundlich grüßen. "Hallo."_

_Ihr Gespräch begann nur sehr schleppend, der fremde Junge antwortete einsilbig, wurde aber schnell interessanter. Irgendetwas an ihm ließ Draco seine Reinblut-Erziehung vergessen und er fing an, sich frei und natürlich zu verhalten._

_Er fand schnell heraus, dass der Junge in seiner Altersstufe in Hogwarts sein würde, absolut keine Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt hatte und trotz allem irgendwie hinreißend in seiner Unwissenheit war. Er weckte in Draco den Wunsch, ihm all die Wunder seiner Welt zu zeigen, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn eigentlich dafür verachten sollte, nur muggelgeboren zu sein._

_Bevor er ihn nach seinem Namen fragen konnte, war der Junge auch schon fertig und musste gehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich zögernd und versprachen einander, dass sie sich in Hogwarts wiedersehen würden. Draco hatte es da schon in seinen Knochen gespürt: Das hier war der Beginn von etwas Magischem._

* * *

 Draco war sehr dankbar, dass er bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen er selbst gewesen war. Nachdem er und Harry sich im Hogwarts-Express wiedergetroffen hatten, fand er sehr schnell heraus, dass Harry ganz und gar nicht gut auf gemeine oder vorurteilsbehaftete Menschen zu sprechen war. Es war ein Glück, dass Harry ihn bereits mochte und sein Freund blieb, als er herausfand, dass Draco ebenfalls ein fieser kleiner Scheißkerl sein konnte. Daran hatte sich in den nachfolgenden Jahren auch nichts geändert.

Mit Harry befreundet zu sein – sein _bester_ Freund zu sein – war niemals langweilig. Jedes Jahr bedeutete ein neues Abenteuer, in dem sie Voldemorts teuflische Pläne vereitelten. Und obwohl Draco noch nie der Typ war, den Abenteuer an sich reizten, so genoss er doch, das Hirn hinter ihren Unternehmungen zu sein.

Er war immer derjenige, der Harry mit den intellektuellen Herausforderungen half – denn, so sehr Draco Harry auch vergötterte, musste er doch einräumen, dass der manchmal ein bisschen langsam sein konnte – und sie, wann immer es nötig war, in die richtige Richtung schubste. Logischerweise musste Draco auch mit dem Action-Teil klarkommen, aber egal wie sehr er auch den potentiell tödlichen Aspekt ihrer Abenteuer verabscheute, er würde immer an Harrys Seite sein, wenn dieser Voldemort gegenüberstand. Nichts in der Welt hätte Draco dazu bringen können, Harry im Stich und alleine kämpfen zu lassen. Schließlich musste er Harry auch von seiner eigenen Tollkühnheit schützen, wegen der er sich sonst nur allzu leicht Hals über Kopf in Gefahrensituationen stürzen würde.

Kurz gesagt, zusammen bildeten sie das perfekte Team.

Mit den Jahren fand Draco heraus, dass seine Gefühle für Harry immer weniger platonisch wurden. Es machte ihm Sorgen und er versuchte zunächst, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Mittlerweile aber war er es leid, seine Gefühle zu verleugnen. Er liebte Harry Potter, daran war nicht zu rütteln.

Ein Regentropfen fiel ihm auf die Nase, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete die Augen und sah eine Hand vor seiner Nase wedeln.

"Wir müssen los. Aufwachen, Schlafmütze", sagte Harry grinsend und hielt Draco nun die Hand hin, um ihm vom Boden aufzuhelfen.

"Ha ha, Harry. Sehr witzig", Draco nahm die angebotene Hand und wurde hochgezogen. Der Regen wurde stärker und Harry sah einfach nur vollkommen aus, wie er ihm da so gegenüberstand, die Haare platt vom Regen und die hinreißend grünen Augen funkelnd hinter den nassen Brillengläsern.

Ohne nachzudenken, lehnte sich Draco vor und presste seine Lippen gegen Harrys. Harry stand wie angewurzelt da und Draco begann sich zurückzuziehen, die offensichtliche Zurückweisung brannte in ihm. Auf einmal machte Harry ein wimmerndes Geräusch, tief in seiner Kehle und dann zog er Draco zurück zu sich, bis ihre Lippen sich erneut berührten.

'Küsse im Regen', dachte Draco leicht benommen, 'wie klischeehaft.'

Allerdings waren sie gezwungen, ihren Kuss zu beenden, als der Regen sich zu einer wahren Sintflut ausweitete. Harrys Arme umklammerten Dracos Nacken, als er flüsterte: "Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du dasselbe fühlst. Ich wollte das hier schon seit Ewigkeiten machen."

"Wirklich?", fragte Draco, Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.

Harrys Augen glänzten, als er nickte. "Hundertprozentig."

"Wenn das so ist, möchtest du mit mir...", Draco wurde von einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnergrollen unterbrochen. Harry verstand das offenbar als Signal zu Aufbruch, schlängelte sich aus der Umarmung, zwinkerte Draco zu und rannte plötzlich los Richtung Schloss.

"Fang mich doch!", schrie Harry und lachte glücklich, als er rannte.

"Du kleiner Blödmann!", rief Draco und setzte sich grinsend in Bewegung, Harry hinterher. Harry verhielt sich ab und an noch so kindlich, etwas, das Draco an ihm liebte.

Nachdem sie wieder zurück im Schloss waren – die Roben tröpfelten leise auf den trockenen Steinboden – schnaufte Draco hervor: "Also... möchtest du nun mit mir zusammen sein?"

"Oh ja!", antwortete Harry und warf sich in Dracos Arme.

Und schon küssten sie sich wieder.

 


	4. Stricher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Diese Kurzgeschichte enthält explizit sexuelle Darstellungen. Wenn du das nicht magst, lass dieses Kapitel / Klischee einfach aus.

 'Wenn sie mich jetzt nur sehen könnten' , dachte Harry verbittert, als gerade einer seiner Stammfreier hart in ihn stieß, die rabiate Behandlung sandte einen Schauer der Erregung über seinen Rücken. Es schien, als wäre dies das Einzige, was ihn dieser Tage noch dazu bringen konnte, überhaupt _irgendetwas_ zu fühlen – ficken, wie eine Hure gefickt zu werden.

Harry schloss die Augen und stöhnte laut, seine Hände zerkratzten den Rücken den namenlosen Mannes über ihm, als er spürte, wie dieser tief in ihm seinen Samen verströmte.

Harry kam nicht zum Orgasmus. Immerhin tat er das hier nicht zum Vergnügen. Er tat es, weil er seine Fähigkeit zu _fühlen_ wiedergewinnen wollte. Der einzige Person, mit der er dieser Tage zum Orgasmus kam, war...

"Danke für den Fick, Nutte", sagte der Namenlose.

Harry bewegte sich kein Stück, als der Mann den Penis aus seinem Körper zog, sein Geld auf den Nachttisch legte, seine Kleider anzog und ging. Er war süchtig nach diesem großartigen – aber leider sehr flüchtigen – Gefühl, wieder am Leben zu sein. Es hielt immer nur eine kurze Weile an, bevor es wieder verflog und ihn abermals als leere Hülle zurückließ.

'Wenn sie mich jetzt nur sehen könnten' , dachte er einmal mehr. 'Der-Stricher-der-lebt.' Er konnte die Schlagzeilen förmlich vor sich sehen.

Allerdings hatte Harry Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen, um sicherzustellen, dass es niemals soweit kommen würde. Er absolvierte all seine 'verbotenen Handlungen' in der Muggelwelt und jeder einzelne seiner Kunden, ob sie nun mit ihrer Sexualität nicht klarkamen oder ihre Frauen mit ihm betrogen, war ein Muggel. Nun ja... mit einer Ausnahme.

Niemand aus der Zaubererwelt – inklusive Ron und Hermine, _besonders_ Ron und Hermine – würde jemals etwas über seine Aktivitäten herausfinden. Na ja... bis auf...

Da war ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür und Harry fluchte leise. Er schaute an sich hinab, er war immer noch mit Sperma beschmiert und verschwitzt, die Bettlaken zerwühlt und insgesamt alles andere als präsentabel. Er mochte eine Hure sein, aber er hatte einen gewissen Anspruch an _Niveau._ Und um sein Unglück perfekt zu machen, war sein nächster Kunde ausgerechnet Malfoy. Phan-tas-tisch. Er hätte sich hüten sollen, sich nach einem Fick in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren. Jetzt würde er dafür bezahlen. Malfoy war immer angepisst, wenn Harrys Erscheinung nicht makellos war. Malfoy-Prinzipien und dieser ganze Scheiß. Harry interessierte es nicht.

 _Aber du weißt, dass du es magst_ , zischte seine heimtückische innere Stimme ihm zu, _Draco besorgt es dir immer besonders gut, stimmt's?_

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte diese nervige, kleine Stimme zu ignorieren, die Malfoy mit seinem Vornamen ansprach. Er sprang aus dem Bett und zuckte leicht zusammen, als sein wunder Arsch Bekanntschaft mit der kalten Luft machte, dann sprach er einen schnellen Reinigungszauber über sein Bett und seinen eigenen Körper. Seine Haut brannte danach ein bisschen, aber wenigstens waren alle Spermaspuren verschwunden. Normalerweise würde Harry niemals auch nur daran denken, Magie in einer Muggel-Umgebung zu benutzen, damit niemand in der Lage war, seiner magischen Spur zu folgen, aber dies war eine Notsituation.

Ein Teil von Harry wollte immer vorzeigbar für Draco aussehen. Das war der Teil von ihm, den er verzweifelt zu ignorieren versuchte. Dieser Teil nannte Malfoy _Draco_ – das sagte ja wohl alles. Es war bestenfalls unvernünftig und schlimmstenfalls absolut unmöglich.

Aber es gab eine Sache, der alle Teile von Harry gleichermaßen zustimmten: Draco Malfoy bewirkte, dass er sich lebendig fühlte. Das Schreckliche war – Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er bewirkte, dass _Malfoy_ sich lebendig fühlte. Und er weigerte sich rundheraus, sich zu offenbaren, nur um daraufhin zurückgewiesen und obendrein verhöhnt zu werden.

'Es ist besser, ihn dreimal die Woche für eine Nummer zu sehen, als ihn niemals wiederzusehen...'

Das Klopfen ertönte erneut, diesmal klang es ungeduldig. Harry seufzte und lief zur Tür, während er sich wieder zurück in seine Rolle einer verlockenden Hure versetzte. Er öffnete die Tür, ignorierte die kalte Luft, die um seinen nackten Körper strich, klimperte kokett mit den Wimpern und schaute verführerisch hoch zu Dra... Malfoy.

Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem sinnlichen Raunen und sagte in anzüglichem Ton: "Hallo Mr. Malfoy, es tut mir _wirklich_ leid, dass ich Sie so lang habe warten lassen."

Malfoy fletschte die Zähne, sein Blick war hart wie Stahl und Harry musste ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken. Er war heute Nacht ja sowas von fällig für eine Bestrafung. Und außerdem konnte er es kaum erwarten, Dracos Schwanz tief in sich zu spüren.

In einer blitzschnellen, geschmeidigen Bewegung hob Malfoy Harry hoch und warf ihn sich über die Schulter, stieß mit dem Fuß die Tür zu und trug ihn dann in das Schlafzimmer, in dem er all seine Freier empfing.

 _Jetzt ist nun wirklich nicht die passende Zeit, über deine anderen Kunden nachzudenken. Vergiss es einfach und genieß den Moment!_ – wieder mal seine innere Stimme.

Malfoy ließ ihn kurzerhand auf's Bett plumpsen und schob danach mit seinen Händen Harrys Beine weit auseinander. Seine silbergrauen Augen glitten genüsslich über Harrys Körper, bevor er seine eigene Kleidung ablegte und sich dann rittlings auf ihn setzte.

Harry rechnete mit Grobheiten und einer Tracht Prügel – mit den Händen auf den nackten Arsch – und war überrascht, als Malfoys Finger sanft einen dunkelvioletten Fleck auf seinem Oberkörper nachzeichneten.

'Scheiße!', er geriet in Panik. 'Ich hab vergessen, meine Verletzungen zu heilen.'

"Ich habe den nicht hinterlassen", sagte Malfoy leise. Er drückte mit dem Finger fest auf das Hämatom und rang Harry damit ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern ab. Er starrte auf Harrys Handgelenke und seinen Hals, als ob er die Male zum ersten Mal bemerkte. "Ich habe auch die hier nicht hinterlassen."

Malfoy schaute von den Blutergüssen hoch in Harrys ängstliche, grüne Augen, als ob er eine Erklärung forderte.

Harry hätte vermutlich irgendetwas sagen sollen, das Malfoy beschwichtigte, aber er hatte seine eigene Apathie und nicht vorhandenen Gefühle so satt, dass er schnappte: "Schau mich nicht so an. Du _weißt_ , dass du nicht mein einziger Kunde bist."

Er konnte beobachten, wie Malfoy hart schluckte und schaute ihn weiterhin trotzig an.

"Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Malfoy, "aber ich mag es nicht, die Beweise dafür sehen zu müssen."

"Dann heil sie eben!", schrie Harry plötzlich sehr frustriert auf. Manchmal agierte Malfoy, als ob Harry ihn tatsächlich kümmerte, als ob er ihn mochte, als ob er Harry am liebsten ganz für sich allein hätte. Aber all das hieß gar nichts, nicht wenn Malfoy fortfuhr, ihn zu ficken, ohne auch nur einmal seine Dienste an den anderen Männer zu erwähnen, geschweige denn, darüber zu diskutieren.

Malfoy sagte kein Wort, griff nach seinem Weißdornstab und heilte ihn mit einem ungesagten Zauber. Harry konnte beobachten, wie seine blauschwarzen Flecken verschwanden und nur normale, blasse Haut zurückließen. Er seufzte vor Erleichterung. Nun konnte Malfoy das Ganze vergessen und ihn einfach nur wie ursprünglich geplant ficken.

Aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen murmelte er: "All deine anderen Kunden sind grob zu dir. Und ich bin nicht anders..." Er schwieg eine Weile. "Das ist nicht akzeptabel. Ich will etwas _Besonderes_ sein." Und dann tat Malfoy das Schlimmste, was Harry sich vorstellen konnte. Er begann zärtlich ' _Liebe zu machen_ '. Oder zumindest etwas, was Harry als 'Liebe machen' ansah. Er bezweifelte, dass Malfoy so etwas wie _Liebe_ für ihn empfand.

Malfoy flüsterte einen Zauberspruch und Harry quietschte, als plötzlich zwei großzügig mit Gleitmittel benetzte Finger in ihn eindrangen und ihn sanft von innen streichelten.

'Nein!' schrie er gedanklich auf. Das lief alles völlig falsch. Malfoy sollte ihn nicht vorbereiten. Oder, falls er es schon tat, sollte er seine Finger so brutal wie möglich reinschieben. Er sollte ihn nicht... er sollte ihn nicht _liebkosen_. Er sollte Harry nicht glauben machen, dass er ihn mag.

"Ja", flüsterte Malfoy. "Niemand hat das jemals getan, oder? Niemand hat je auf dich geachtet, sich um dich gekümmert... Ich will mich um dich kümmern."

Malfoy hatte jetzt drei seiner Finger in ihn gepresst; Harry stöhnte aufgrund der unzureichenden Dehnung. Er wollte _mehr_. Er musste _Draco_ in sich fühlen. Jetzt!

Er hatte beschlossen, Malfoys Worte nicht zu beachten und sich einfach von seinen lustvollen Empfindungen mitreißen zu lassen.

 _"Bitte_ _!",_ er bettelte und musste gar nicht erst nachschauen, um zu wissen, dass Dracos Gesicht ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zierte. "Bitte, fick mich endlich!"

Malfoy lachte leise, entzog ihm seine Finger, positionierte sich und stieß mit einem Ruck seinen harten Schwanz in Harry.

"Ja!", schrie er, als Malfoy seine Beine anhob und sie auf seinen Schultern ablegte, um noch tiefer in ihn eindringen zu können. "Ja!"

"Du genießt das wirklich, stimmt's? Niemand kann dich so viel fühlen lassen wie ich", schnurrte Malfoy, als er begann, sich in Harry zu bewegen, rein und raus und rein und raus und...

"Ja, ja, _ja!_ ", wimmerte er nur. "Fick mich! Härter!"

"So ein süßes, kleines Luder...", raunte Draco sanft und folgte seiner Aufforderung, härter zuzustoßen. " _Mein_ kleines Luder."

"Jaaa!", schrie Harry laut, als er plötzlich zum Orgasmus kam und seinen Samen über seine Brust spritzte. Seine rhythmisch hart kontraktierenden inneren Muskeln lösten unaufhaltsam Dracos eigenen Orgasmus aus.

"Ja!" brüllte der ebenso, als er tief in Harry kam.

Draco zog seinen Schwanz langsam aus ihm heraus und beobachtete aufmerksam, wie sein Sperma langsam aus Harrys Anus tropfte. Dann nahm er Harrys Beine von seinen Schultern und legte sie vorsichtig auf der Matratze ab, bevor er sich selbst hinlegte und sich zufrieden an den kleineren Körper neben ihm kuschelte.

Harry quietschte überrascht, als er fühlte, wie Dracos Arme sich um seine Taille schlangen und er rückwärts gegen dessen warmen Körper gezogen wurde. Ein weicher Schwanz schmiegte sich zwischen Harrys Pobacken. Kuschelte Draco etwa mit ihm? In der _Löffelchenstellung_?

"Was _tust_ du da?", fragte er und wand sich in Dracos – und wann bitte hatte er angefangen, Malfoy endgültig _Draco_ zu nennen? – Umklammerung. "Du musst doch gehen. Mein nächster...", Harry musste schlucken, bevor er fortfahren konnte, "... Kunde wird bald da sein."

"Nein", flüsterte Draco in sein Ohr. "Du hast _keine_ Kunden mehr. Nicht mehr. Nie mehr. Du gehörst _mir_."

"A–aber..."

"Verstehst du es nicht, _Harryyy_?", Draco zog Harrys Namen in die Länge, als er seinen Griff noch verstärkte. "Du wirst dich _niemals_ wieder von einem anderen Mann ficken lassen. Du. Gehörst. _Mir_."

"Ich k–kann nicht...", Harry versuchte zu protestieren, nur um von diesem Vorhaben abgelenkt zu werden, als Draco sich entschied, an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

 _"_ Oh doch, du kannst", sagte Draco bestimmt. "Du willst mich. Ich _weiß_ , dass du mich willst. Und ich will dich. _Exklusiv._ "

Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er diese Worte hörte. Draco wollte ihn? Wollte wirklich _ihn_ und das nicht nur als Sexspielzeug?

Seine Gedanken rasten, in seinen Adern pumpte das Adrenalin, Harry fühlte sich so _lebendig_.

Als läse er seine Gedanken, sagte Draco: "Ja, ich will _dich_. Nur dich." Seine Stimme sackte eine Oktave nach unten. "Ich wollte schon immer einzig und allein nur dich."

Er presste einen sanften Kuss zwischen Harrys Schulterblätter. "Ich wünsche mir, dass du auch nur mich willst..."

Harry nickte langsam. Er fühlte sich, als ob er komplett in Flammen stünde. Er verstand endlich.

Er brauchte all die anderen Männer gar nicht. Denn die Wahrheit war...

Er hat schon immer nur Draco gebraucht, um sich lebendig zu fühlen.

 

 


	5. Ron findet es heraus

Ron war vieles. Er hatte ein hitziges Temperament – das konnte er leicht zugeben – und ihm mangelte es manchmal an Einfühlungsvermögen, wie seine Freundin gern behauptete, wenn er mal wieder etwas Unsensibles gesagt oder getan hatte. Dennoch hätte er sich selbst niemals als _grausam_ bezeichnet. Obwohl, zu dem betreffenden Zeitpunkt hätte jeder an seiner Stelle ganz genauso reagiert – hatte er sich bis dahin nicht zuletzt vor sich selbst gerechtfertigt.

Er hatte an nichts Böses gedacht, als er ahnungslos seinen Schlafsaal betreten hatte und Zeuge des entsetzlichsten Anblicks werden musste, dem er jemals begegnet war. Schlimmer, als Harry mit seiner kleinen Schwester zu erwischen, sogar schlimmer, als Voldemorts nasenloses Gesicht.

Harry. Malfoy. _Nackt_. _Im Bett_.

Wer zum Teufel würde auf so etwas schon positiv reagieren?

Zugegeben, er hatte einige Sachen gesagt, die er bitterlich bereute und vermutlich für den Rest seines Lebens nicht mit seinem Gewissen würde vereinbaren können. Er hätte Harry keine Schwuchtel nennen sollen. Er hätte ihn auch keinen warmen Bruder nennen sollen, der Ginny nie verdient hatte.

 _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du meine Schwester für Malfoy verlassen hast! Du ekelhafte Pimmeltrine!_ Seine Worte von vorhin echoten noch immer in seinem Kopf und jetzt lasteten sie schwer auf seinem Gewissen.

Er hatte wirklich nichts gegen Homosexuelle – obwohl es ihn sicherlich einige Zeit kosten würde, bis er akzeptieren konnte, dass sein bester Freund schwul war (auch wenn er zusammenzuckte, als eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf böse zischte: _Wenn er denn überhaupt mit dir befreundet bleiben möchte, nach all dem, was du gesagt hast!_ ) – zumal Ginny schon lange glücklich mit Blaise Zabini zusammen war.

 _Was dich zu einem nur noch größeren Heuchler macht. Du hast Harry angeschrien, weil er sich mit einem Slytherin eingelassen hat und besagten Slytherin beschuldigt, Harry mit einem Imperiusfluch eben dazu gebracht zu haben. Als Ginny ihren neuen Freund der Familie vorgestellt hatte, hattest du ganz anders reagiert._ Er mochte die Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht.

Ron kniff die Augen zu. Als er voller Angst zu Hermine gerannt war, weil er ihre Hilfe für eine angemessene Entschuldigung für seine grausamen Worte an Harry erbitten wollte, hatte sie ihn erst völlig ungläubig angeschaut und wurde dann stinkwütend.

"Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du das zu Harry gesagt hast!", sie hatte wild ihren Kopf geschüttelt. "Du bist einer seiner besten Freunde und ausgerechnet du hast jetzt vermutlich seine Angst vor Zurückweisung nur noch bestätigt! Ich kann dir in dieser Sache nicht helfen, Ron. Das musst du allein wieder gerade biegen."

Also stand er allein da. Toll.

Alles, was er zu Harry gesagt hatte, wurde in der Hitze des Moments ausgesprochen, sein Gehirn kämpfte in dem Moment noch darum zu verstehen, was sich da gerade vor seinen eigenen Augen abspielte – doch nichts davon war eine Entschuldigung dafür, wie er reagiert hatte.

'Harry muss mich jetzt hassen', dachte er, 'Ich muss ihm einfach sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Ich muss es zumindest versuchen.'

Entschlossen biss Ron die Zähne zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg, um Harry zu finden.

* * *

"Pscht, Harry... wein doch nicht", Draco versuchte, Harry zu trösten, als er ihn in einer fast schon erdrückenden Umarmung an seine Brust presste. "Pscht... es wird alles wieder gut."

"A-aber du h-hast gehört, was er g-gesagt hat. Er h-hasst mich jetzt", schniefte Harry, während er Dracos Robe voll weinte. Draco ertrug es mannhaft. Es wäre wohl nicht angebracht, sich über die Misshandlung seiner Robe zu beschweren, wenn er gerade einem am Boden zerstörten Gryffindor auf dem Schoß zu sitzen hatte.

"Er hasst dich ganz bestimmt nicht. Das ist Wiesel, über den wir hier reden", Draco beachtete den bösen Blick Harrys gar nicht, den er kassierte, als er den abfälligen Spitznamen Rons aussprach. Es juckte ihn nicht. Weasley hatte _seinem_ Harry wehgetan. Er verdiente Dracos Respekt nicht.

"A-aber...", Harry wurde von einer leisen Stimme unterbrochen, die aus Richtung der Zimmertür ertönte.

"Harry? Kumpel? Bist du hier?"

Draco hob den Kopf und verengte die Augen, als er Weasley erblickte. Er fletschte die Zähne und knurrte leise.

Weasley schluckte hart und redete weiter: "Harry... kann ich bitte mit dir reden?", seine Augen huschten zu Draco und er fügte hinzu: "Allein?"

Damit war für Draco eine Grenze erreicht, die er nicht überschreiten wollte. Er zog Harry näher an sich heran und schnarrte: "Nein, Weasley. Ich werde Harry auf keinen Fall mit jemandem wie dir alleine lassen."

"Draco...", begann Harry, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

"'Draco' mich nicht an, Harry. Ich werde dich _nicht_ mit ihm allein lassen. Ende der Diskussion", antwortete dieser unbeirrbar.

Harry seufzte und kuschelte sich unbewusst noch näher an ihn. "Okay", gab Harry nach. Er starrte Ron mit großen runden Augen an: "Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?"

Das Wiesel zögerte eine Sekunde, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, ist okay", flüsterte er.

Weasley kam näher und Draco war froh, dass er und Harry mittlerweile wieder angezogen waren. Er wäre verdammt, wenn er zuließe, dass Weasley noch mehr von Harrys köstlicher nackter Haut sah.

Er starrte Weasley die ganze Zeit böse an, während der sich durch seine Entschuldigung stammelte.

"A-also, was sagst du, Harry? Es tut mir wirklich, _wirklich_ leid, dass ich dich... was ich da alles zu dir gesagt habe. Ich erwarte ja nicht, dass du mir vergibst, aber... ich hoffe, wir können Freunde bleiben."

Er wartete nervös auf Harrys Urteil.

Harry kräuselte die Lippen und antwortete schlussendlich: "Also Ron... ich will nicht verleugnen, dass mir deine Worte sehr wehgetan haben. Ich werde dir vermutlich trotzdem vergeben – mit der Zeit. Aber Ron? Du hast nicht nur mich beleidigt...", Harry drehte sich zu Draco um.

Weasley sah fassungslos aus, als er Harrys Blick folgte. "Kumpel..."

"Nein, Ron. Du hast Draco als Todesser beschimpft und ihn beschuldigt, mich mit einem Unverzeihlichen gefügig gemacht zu haben. Das ist nicht akzeptabel. Du musst dich auch bei ihm entschuldigen."

Weasley sah aus, als ob Harry grad von ihm verlangt hätte, seine gesamte Familie umzubringen. Die Stille im Raum war ohrenbetäubend, bevor Draco sprach: "Was soll's. Versuch's nicht mal, Weasley. Ich brauche deine Entschuldigung nicht. Nicht so wie Harry. Ich pfeife auf deine Meinung von mir."

Harry starrte ihn bewundernd an und er hatte plötzlich unerwartete Schwierigkeiten, seine arrogante Miene aufrechtzuerhalten. Er schaffte es gerade noch so, Harry in diesem Moment _nicht_ zu küssen, sondern stattdessen weiter böse Richtung Weasley zu starren.

Harry befreite sich sanft aus Dracos Umarmung und ging langsam auf Weasley zu. Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte: "Ich vergebe dir, Ron. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du Dracos und meine Beziehung nie wieder untergraben wirst. Weil... ich plane, ihn wirklich lange, _lange_ zu behalten. Also..."

"Ich verspreche, dass das nie wieder vorkommt. Ich werd mich schon noch an Malfoy gewöhnen."

Harry nickte daraufhin und umarmte Ron brüderlich.

Draco schaute auf die kleine Szene und seufzte innerlich. Es schien, als würde das Wiesel für immer ein Teil von Harrys Leben sein. Andererseits, ohne Weasley, wäre er vermutlich auch todunglücklich.

'Für Harry werde ich Weasley tolerieren', dachte Draco, während er dessen strahlendes Lächeln vor seinem inneren Auge sah. 'Am Ende wird es das wert sein.'

 

 

 


	6. Erzwungene Heirat

"Sie sind hiermit offiziell verheiratet", verkündete der Ministeriumsbeamte, während er Harry und Draco angaffte. "Sie dürfen einander jetzt küssen."

Harry blickte verärgert zurück. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er Malfoy heiraten musste, aber es schien, als ob sein Hirn erst kürzlich realisiert hatte, dass es sich dabei um _Malfoy_   handelte, dass sie äh... kopulieren müssten, intim werden müssten, dass sie _Kinder_  bekommen müssten. 'Ich will den Trottel nicht küssen. Ich will _nicht_ .'

Malfoy schaute erwartungsvoll zu ihm hinunter. Harry seufzte schwer und hob widerwillig seinen Kopf, so dass Malfoy ihm ein Küsschen auf den Mund geben könnte. Jedoch, anstelle der flüchtigen Lippenberührung, mit der er gerechnet hatte, küsste ihn Malfoy plötzlich mit überwältigender Hingabe und Leidenschaft.

Es fühlte sich himmlisch an, als Malfoys Zunge gegen seine strich und Harry überraschte sich selbst, als ihm ein kleines erregtes Stöhnen entfleuchte. Der Kuss dauerte an und an und Harry verlor sich in diesem berauschenden Gefühl.

Und dann realisierte er mit einem Mal, wer da eigentlich genau seinen Mund heimsuchte. Er schob Malfoy von sich und starrte ihn böse an.

Malfoy grinste ungerührt und bot Harry seinen Arm – als wäre er ein verdammtes _Mädchen_ ! – welchen er notgedrungen annahm. Er wollte keine öffentliche Szene machen. Er würde Malfoy nachher in den Magen boxen, wenn sie in der Villa der Malfoys angekommen wären.

Harry seufzte, als er sich erinnerte, wie er in dieses ganze Schlamassel überhaupt erst hineingeraten war.

* * *

_Harry schaute flüchtig auf das Titelblatt des Tagespropheten und spuckte fast den Schluck Tee aus, den er gerade eben genommen hatte. Seine Augen traten aus ihren Höhlen hervor und seine Hände hielten die Zeitung unbewusst fester – wodurch das Papier laut knisterte und an den Rändern etwas einriss – und überflog den Artikel._

_'Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein...'_

_Die Schlagzeile verkündete:_ **Ehegesetz verabschiedet! Alle alleinstehenden Hexen und Zauberer im Alter von über zwanzig Jahren werden ab sofort zu einem feststehenden Termin von Amts wegen verkuppelt.**

_Harry stöhnte auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er... Das Ministerium konnte doch nicht einfach wahllos Leute verkuppeln und von ihnen erwarten, dass sie heirateten. Oder?_

_Die Begründung des Ministerium war genauso absurd._ Die Anzahl der Hexen und Zauberer in unserer Bevölkerung ist rückläufig. _Harry las noch einmal das Zitat des amtierenden Zaubereiministers._ Wir benötigen dringend die Kooperation unserer Mitbürger. Dies ist unsere einzige Hoffnung, die Anzahl der magischen Bevölkerung wieder zu steigern.

_Das war einfach nur ein einziger Irrwitz!_

_Harry verspürte den Drang, die Zeitung zu zerfetzen. Er wollte jemanden, den er lieben konnte und der ihn umgekehrt auch liebte. Ihn, Harry, und nicht den Jungen-der-lebt. Er wollte ganz gewiss nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der für ihn in irgendeiner verdrehten Ministeriumslotterie ausgelost wurde. Er wollte ganz sicher keinen Fremden heiraten._

_'Vielleicht ist das alles nur erstunken und erlogen', Harrys Verstand weigerte sich offenbar zu glauben, was da schwarz auf weiß stand.'Der Tagesprophet ist nur wirklich nicht dafür bekannt, immer die Wahrheit zu verkünden', rechtfertigte Harry seine Hoffnungen weiter._

_Er seufzte resigniert. Wem machte er hier eigentlich was vor? Ganz egal, wie viel Müll der Tagesprophet auch produzieren mochte, zumindest ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckte oft genug in dem ganzen Klatsch und den Lügen._

_'Ich will das nicht. Aber was kann ich nur tun?'_

* * *

_Er hatte sich am nächsten Tag bei Ron über sein Unglück ausgelassen – weit weg von ihrem Aurorenbüro im Ministerium, in einer schmuddelig wirkenden Kneipe, in der sie hoffentlich niemand belauschen konnte. Ron war bereits mit Hermine verheiratet, ihn betraf das Ganze also nicht. Harry war der Einzige ihres Trios, auf den das neue Gesetz Auswirkungen hatte. Und er konnte sich nicht helfen, er war irgendwie eifersüchtig. Er wollte auch so eine Beziehung, wie sie seine besten Freunde hatten. Aber das war jetzt ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit geworden._

_"Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Harry", versuchte Ron ihn zu trösten, "Wer weiß? Vielleicht wirst du auch mit jemandem verkuppelt, den du lernen kannst zu lieben?"_

_Aber Ron war gezwungen alles zurückzunehmen, als enthüllt wurde, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy für Harry ausgewählt worden war._

_Malfoy erschien angesichts der Aussicht, Harry heiraten zu müssen, genauso angewidert, wie Harry es umgekehrt bei der Vorstellung, Malfoy heiraten zu müssen, war. Dennoch war Malfoy überraschend zivilisiert mit ihm umgegangen und hatte Harry nicht allzu viel beleidigt. Sie hatten sogar ein Gespräch darüber geführt, wie sie die Ehe für beide erträglich gestalten könnten und wie sie sich zukünftig in der Öffentlichkeit verhalten müssten. Und obwohl Harry Malfoy immer noch nicht heiraten_ wollte, _war die Vorstellung einer Ehe mit ihm ein wenig erträglicher geworden._

* * *

'Ich hätte nur niemals erwartet, dass er mich so... leidenschaftlich küsst', dachte Harry leicht benommen.

Als sie in der Villa der Malfoys ankamen, fühlte Harry sich mehr als bereit für einen gepflegten kleinen Zusammenbruch. Es war noch immer früher Abend, doch er war restlos erschöpft von dem ständigen Auf und Ab der Gefühle an diesem viel zu langen Tag. Er wollte sich einfach nur noch in ein schönes weiches Bett legen und _schlafen_. Das Problem war, dass er sich auf unbekanntem Terrain befand und daher unsicher war, wohin er sich jetzt wenden sollte – à propos, wo war sein Schlafzimmer überhaupt? Musste er bei Malfoy schlafen? Und musste er _mit_   Malfoy schlafen? Hochzeitsnacht und so?

Malfoy legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, der mit einem Ruck wieder im Hier und Jetzt landete. Er schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er meinte: "Komm mit mir. Ich zeige dir mein Zimmer. Da wir jetzt verheiratet sind, werden wir uns das große Schlafzimmer teilen."

Und er musste die Furcht gesehen haben, die kurz in Harrys Augen aufflackerte, denn er fügte schnell hinzu: "Nur zum Schlafen natürlich. Wir müssen unsere Ehe noch nicht heute Nacht... vollziehen. Wir können warten, bis du bereit dafür bist."

Harry nickte dankbar und folgte Malfoy. Er freute sich auf ein ausgiebiges Schläfchen, auch wenn er sich ein Zimmer mit Malfoy teilen musste.

'Es wird schon nicht allzu schlimm werden', dachte Harry und gähnte verstohlen. 'Hoffe ich jedenfalls...'

* * *

Draco schaute auf den schlafenden Mann in seinem Bett, unbewusst strichen seine Finger zärtlich einige unordentliche dunkle Haarsträhnen zur Seite. Er hatte so lange darauf gewartet, ihn endlich ganz für sich zu haben...

Draco seufzte zufrieden, als er vorsichtig aus dem Bett stieg und auf sein Arbeitszimmer zusteuerte.

'Jetzt, wo du mein bist, Harry, werde ich dich nie wieder loslassen. Oh ja...', dachte Draco bei sich.

Das war es, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Er würde liebevoll und zärtlich mit Harry umgehen und am Ende würde Harry sich genauso sehr in ihn verlieben, wie er schon lange in Harry verliebt war.

Er legte den Kontoauszug seines Gringotts-Verlieses wieder zurück auf seinen Schreibtisch, kritzelte eine schnelle Nachricht und schickte sie sogleich mit seiner vertrauenswürdigen Eule zum Ministerium.

Nachdem er dies erledigt hatte, ging er ins Bett zurück, kuschelte sich eng an Harry und atmete genüsslich den Geruch seines Haares ein.

'Das war es wert', war Dracos letzter Gedanke, bevor er in den Schlaf glitt.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch im anderen Zimmer lag ein Brief von Gringotts, der ihn über den kürzlich erfolgten Transfer von fünf Prozent des gesamten Malfoy-Vermögens zugunsten des Zaubereiministeriums informierte. Er würde niemals von irgendwelchen neugierigen Augen entdeckt werden.

 

 


	7. Ungeplante Schwangerschaft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung der Autorin: Die folgende Kurzgeschichte unterscheidet sich von den bisherigen insofern, als dass es sich hierbei um eine Art Briefroman handelt.
> 
> Warnung: Mpreg. Harry ist der Schwangere.

 

_An: Terrance Watson, Heiler_

_St. Mungo Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen_

 

Hallo Heiler Watson,

es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, seit ich meinen letzten Termin bei Ihnen hatte. Jedenfalls, seit kurzem geht es mir nicht besonders gut. Mir ist übel und ich habe tagsüber oft Schmerzen in der Bauchgegend. Ich habe bisher darauf gewartet, dass sich das von allein wieder gibt, aber das hat es nicht. Das geht jetzt schon seit einem Monat so und fängt an, sich auf meine Arbeit auszuwirken. Daher würde ich gern so schnell wie möglich einen Termin mit Ihnen vereinbaren.

Vielen Dank im Voraus.

_Harry Potter_

 

* * *

 

_An: Harry Potter, Auror_

_Aurorenzentrale, Zaubereiministerium_

 

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

ich habe Ihre Nachricht erhalten und muss sagen, dass ich Ihren Zustand alarmierend finde. Sie sind seit einem Monat krank? Das ist merkwürdig; die inhärente Magie eines Zauberers sollte eigentlich jede Muggelkrankheit innerhalb kürzerer Zeit besiegen.

Wie dem auch sei, bitte erscheinen Sie am 21. November um 15.00 Uhr im Raum 210 in der zweiten Etage. Sollten Sie diesen Termin nicht einhalten können, kontaktieren Sie mich bitte erneut.

_Terrance Watson_

 

* * *

 

_An: Terrance Watson, Heiler_

_St. Mungo Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen_

 

Ich werde zu der vereinbarten Zeit da sein. Vielen Dank.

_Harry Potter_

 

* * *

 

_An: Ron Weasley-Granger und Hermine Weasley-Granger_

 

Hey Ron, Hermine,

können wir uns bitte heute Nachmittag in der Cafeteria des Ministeriums treffen? Ich habe euch etwas sehr Wichtiges mitzuteilen.

Hermine, du hattest recht. Es ist etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung mit mir.

_Harry_

 

* * *

 

_Babytagebuch, 1. Monat_

 

Hi Baby. Entschuldige, dass ich dich momentan noch nicht anders bezeichnen kann, aber ich bin noch nicht ganz sicher, wie ich dich nennen soll – geschweige denn, dass ich weiß, ob du ein Mädchen oder ein Junge bist. Also, Hermine hat mir empfohlen, ein Babytagebuch zu schreiben, um deine Entwicklung festzuhalten. Sie sagte, es hatte ihr sehr geholfen, mit ihren überwältigenden Gedanken und Gefühlen klarzukommen, als sie mit Rose schwanger war. Heiler Watson hat ihr zugestimmt und tja... da sitze ich nun.

Wo soll ich nur anfangen? Ich denke mal damit, wie geschockt ich über deine pure Existenz bin. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass ich es bereue, denn das tue ich ganz gewiss nicht. Ich frage mich nur, wie es dir mit einer männlichen 'Mutter' geht. Denn diese Neuigkeit hat mich total aus den Socken gehauen.

Ich wusste nicht, dass Zauberer schwanger werden können. Schau, ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, bevor ich überhaupt von der Zaubererwelt wusste und niemand hat sich je die Mühe gemacht, mir zu erklären, dass Zauberer verdammt noch mal schwanger werden können. Zumindest, bis es mir selbst passiert ist und ich prompt in Ohnmacht fiel, als Heiler Watson mir mitgeteilt hat, dass eine Schwangerschaft der Grund für meine Übelkeit und Erschöpfung ist.

Ah... man lernt nie aus, nicht wahr?

Der Monat ist eigentlich falsch gekennzeichnet. Technisch bin ich im zweiten Monat, aber da ich gerade eben erst von deiner Existenz erfahren habe, wäre es irgendwie merkwürdig, dieses Tagebuch mit '2. Monat' anzufangen, hab ich recht?

Das einzige, was ich bedauere, ist, _wie_   du entstanden bist. Denn... du wirst keinen zweiten Vater haben. Nur mich. Und es ist meine Schuld, wirklich. Eine betrunkene Nacht voller Leidenschaft und die Flucht am Morgen danach. Ich hab mir immer gesagt: Wenn ich mal ein Kind habe, dann wird es in einer vollständigen und liebenden Familie aufwachsen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ersteres erfüllen kann. Aber ich werde definitiv mein Bestes geben, um letzteres wahr zu machen.

Schlaf schön, mein Baby.

_In Liebe,_

_Deine 'Mama' (oder 'Papa'… das kannst du dann entscheiden, wenn du auf der Welt bist)_

 

* * *

 

_An: Harry Potter_

 

Harry,

ich weiß, dass ich das schon ein Dutzend Mal gesagt habe und du nicht ein einziges Mal auf mich gehört hast und wahrscheinlich auch dieses Mal nicht auf mich hören wirst, aber Harry...

Du solltest es dem anderen Vater sagen. Wirklich.

Und wag es ja nicht, zu behaupten, du wüsstest nicht, wer er ist. Ich _weiß_ , dass du es weißt. Du gerätst jedes Mal in Panik, wenn er erwähnt wird, wer er auch immer sein mag.

Keiner von uns wird dich verurteilen, Harry. Ron, die gesamte Weasley-Familie, alle deine Freunde und natürlich auch ich werden immer für dich da sein und dich unterstützen.

Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Du scheinst dieser Tage immer so traurig zu sein. Ist das wegen...

Jedenfalls, ich hoffe, dass du dieses Mal auf mich hörst. Stell dir nur mal vor... wenn du nichts sagst, hat der andere Vater keine Chance, sein eigenes Kind großzuziehen. Wenn die Situation andersherum wäre – würdest du das für dich wollen?

_Pass auf dich auf._

_Hermine_

 

* * *

 

_An: Hermine Weasley-Granger_

 

Hermine, ich habe dir bereits mehrmals erklärt, warum ich es dem anderen Vater nicht sagen kann. Die Nacht war ein Fehler, wir waren betrunken. Mehr war und ist da nicht. Und außerdem ist der andere Vater ist ein Arschloch. Es würde ihn nicht sowieso nicht interessieren.

Bitte hör endlich auf, in mich zu dringen.

Und ich bin _nicht_   traurig. Nur... müde.

_Harry_

 

* * *

 

_Babytagebuch, 5. Monat_

 

Hi Baby. Oder soll ich 'mein kleines Mädchen' sagen? Ja, ich weiß endlich dein Geschlecht! Offenbar nutzt man in der Zaubererwelt keinen Ultraschall (keine Ahnung, warum mich das überrascht hat, ehrlich nicht), sondern einen Zauber – der dem Ultraschall aber sehr ähnlich ist, zumindest hat Hermine das gesagt.

Da wir grad von Hermine sprechen... Sie hat mich schon wieder damit genervt, dass ich deinem anderen Vater von dir erzählen soll. Aber ich kann einfach nicht. Ich glaube selbst die Entschuldigungen, die ich ihr gebe, nicht zu hundert Prozent. Ich lüge nicht, wenn ich sage, dass er ein Riesenarschloch ist. Er war absolut widerwärtig, als wir zusammen auf der Schule waren. Okay, ich muss zugeben, er hat sich seitdem schon ein bisschen geändert. Er ist netter geworden. Und gutaussehender. Und...  
Jedenfalls glaube ich, das ist der Grund, weshalb ich es ihm nicht erzählen kann. Was, wenn es ihn kein Stück interessiert? Oder was wäre, wenn er dich mir wegnehmen wollen würde? Weil... eher friert die Hölle zu, als dass er dich tatsächlich mit mir zusammen großziehen wollen würde. Er hasst mich.

Ich hoffe daher wirklich, du verzeihst mir meine Entscheidung. Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich unrecht habe, oder? Ich mache das Richtige, stimmt's?

Ich hoffe es jedenfalls aus ganzem Herzen.

_In Liebe,_

_Dein Papa_

 

* * *

 

_Babytagebuch, 6. Monat_

 

Hi. Ich hab heute deinen Vater gesehen, als ich im St. Mungo war. Hab ich dir jemals erzählt, dass er ein Heiler ist? Bisher hatte ich Glück, ihm nicht zu begegnen.

Es ist in der Zaubererwelt kein Geheimnis mehr, dass ich schwanger bin. Immerhin ist es auch ziemlich schwierig, auf Dauer einen Babybauch zu verstecken. Wie auch immer, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: In dem Moment, als er mich sah, hatte er einen äußerst merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Dann sah er mich bitterböse an und wandte sich ab.

Ich hab mich so schuldig gefühlt.

Ich weiß nicht mal, warum! Er hat sich wie ein Arschloch benommen. Und außerdem haben wir seit _Der Nacht_ auch nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen.

Trotzdem hab ich darüber nachgedacht, ob ich ihm nicht doch von dir erzähle.

Weil... die Schuldgefühle fressen mich auf. Und manchmal denke ich, dass ich allein nicht genug für dich bin. Du verdienst es, beide Eltern zu haben. Ich denke also, es ist langsam an der Zeit, dass ich mich wie der Gryffindor benehme, der ich bin.

Es ist an der Zeit, Draco Malfoy mitzuteilen, dass er Vater wird, denkst du nicht auch?

_In Liebe,_

_Dein Papa (und hoffentlich bald: Papas)_

 

* * *

 

_An: Draco Malfoy_

 

Hallo Malfoy,

ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Das ist kein Scherz. Bitte triff dich heute Mittag um 12.00 Uhr mit mir bei Fortescues Eissalon in der Winkelgasse.

Ich wiederhole – das ist kein Scherz.

_Harry Potter_

 

* * *

 

_An: Harry Potter_

 

Ernsthaft jetzt, Potter? Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass wir einander nicht viel zu sagen haben.

Nebenbei, 'Das ist kein Scherz' gleich zweimal zu schreiben, macht das Ganze nicht weniger verdächtig.

Du hast Glück, dass es heißt 'Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten'. Ich werde also deinem Wunsch entsprechen und dich zur vereinbarten Zeit am vereinbarten Ort treffen.

_Draco Malfoy_

 

* * *

 

_An: Harry Potter_

 

Potter,

… Harry. Es tut mir leid, dass ich weggerannt bin. Aufrichtig. Ich entschuldige mich, falls ich dir den falschen Eindruck vermittelt haben sollte, ich sei nicht daran interessiert, eine Rolle im Leben des Kindes zu spielen. Ich bin es!

Bitte verzeih mir und erlaube mir, meinen Teil als Vater beizutragen. Bitte lass mich ein Teil ihres Lebens sein.

_Draco Malfoy_

 

* * *

 

_An: Draco Malfoy_

 

Ich vergebe dir, Malfoy. Hättest du daran Interesse, mich zu meiner nächsten Vorsorgeuntersuchung zu begleiten?

_Harry Potter_

 

* * *

 

_An: Harry Potter_

 

Liebend gern! Ich danke dir.

_Draco Malfoy_

 

* * *

 

_Lilys erstes Lebensjahr – Babyschrittchen_

 

Hallo Lily (ich entschuldige mich für deinen wenig originellen Namen _–_ Harry hatte darauf bestanden _–_ obwohl ich immer noch denke, Aurora oder Lyra wären passender gewesen), hier schreibt dein Vater, Draco.

Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich dich endlich in meinen Armen halten kann. Mein hübsches kleines Mädchen. Ich bin so froh, dass Harry mir von dir erzählt hat, mir gesagt hat, dass wir ein Kind bekommen werden.

Und ich bin froh, dass du mein Kind bist und nicht das eines anderen. Obwohl ich immer noch wünschte, Harry hätte mir eher von dir erzählt, so dass ich die ganze Reise über hätte bei dir sein können.

Du bist ein kleines Wunder, Lily! Du hast es geschafft, Harry und mich zusammenzubringen. Einen Gryffindor und einen Slytherin. Zwei ehemalige Rivalen. Du hast es geschafft, dass wir uns ineinander verliebt haben. Ich werde dir auf ewig dankbar dafür sein.

Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich aufwachsen zu sehen, Lily.

_In Liebe,_

_Dein Vater_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zusätzliche Anmerkung der Autorin: Die Einträge ins Babytagebuch sind nicht wirklich dafür bestimmt, dass sie zukünftig von dem Kind gelesen werden. Sie sind eine Möglichkeit für Harry, mit seinem Kind zu "kommunizieren" und darüber seine Gedanken und Gefühle auszudrücken.


	8. Untreue

Harry schrie lustvoll, als der andere Mann tief in ihm kam und dadurch seinen eigenen Orgasmus auslöste. Er seufzte glückselig, nichts liebte er mehr als das wundervolle Gefühl von Sperma in ihm.

Es bewirkte, dass er sich vollständig fühlte.

Er murrte ein wenig, als der nunmehr schlaffe Schwanz aus seinem Körper gezogen wurde und drehte sich um, um seinem Bettpartner ein verträumtes Lächeln zu schenken. Warme braune Augen schauten ihn an und starke Arme umarmten ihn fest.

"Musst du schon gehen?", flüsterte sein Liebhaber ihm ins Ohr und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran, als Harrys Zauberstab blau aufleuchtete und damit signalisierte, dass es Zeit zum Aufbruch wäre. "Kannst du nicht wenigstens einmal hier bleiben? Bei mir?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich aus den Armen seines Liebhabers. "Du weißt, dass ich nicht bleiben kann. Ich muss gehen."

Der andere Mann schaute resigniert und ließ Harry los.

Als Harry in Richtung Dusche ging, fragte er leise: "Wann wirst du Malfoy verlassen?"

Harry blieb auf seinem Weg ins Bad stehen und schloss die Augen. "Ich... du weißt, das ich das nicht kann. Ich liebe dich, aber..."

Er verstummte, unwillig, fortzufahren, da er es schon so oft erklärt hatte.

Er erhielt keine Antwort.

* * *

 

"Wo warst du?", fragte Draco, als er von seinem Zaubertrank-Journal aufschaute. Seine Frage war keine versteckte Anschuldigung, sondern entsprang einfacher Neugier. Harry lächelte seinen Ehemann müde an und antwortete: "Ich musste länger auf der Arbeit bleiben. Wir hatten heute eine Menge Patienten."

Draco nickte verständnisvoll und stand auf, breitete seine Arme aus und lächelte. Harry kuschelte sich dankbar an Dracos muskulöse Brust.

Er liebte die Art und Weise wie Draco ihn zu Hause begrüßte, es war eine wundervolle Konstante in seinem Leben.

"Lass uns gleich ins Bett gehen", meinte Draco mit sanfter Stimme, "dann bekommst du heute Nacht etwas mehr Schlaf."

Und als Harry dann in einem anderen Paar Arme lag, konnte er nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Fast jeden zweiten Tag würde er in den Armen eines anderen Mannes liegen. Er wusste, dass, obwohl er seinen braunhaarigen Liebhaber liebte, er Draco niemals verlassen würde. Denn er liebte seinen blonden Ehemann ganz genauso.

Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum ein Partner allein ihn nicht befriedigen konnte. Vielleicht war es, weil er von frühester Kindheit an ungeliebt und ungewollt war. Ein vergessenes, verhasstes Kind, verbannt in einen Wandschrank. Und heute bewirkten zwei Partner, dass er sich geliebt fühlte. Umschwärmt.

Phantastisch.

Vielleicht war es falsch, eine Affäre zu haben. Harry wusste, dass es falsch war und dass er im Grunde zwei Menschen betrog. Er konnte trotzdem nicht damit aufhören.

Er konnte es einfach nicht. Es war wie ein Drang.

Er hasste, dass er Draco hinterging, dass er einen Menschen betrog, der ihm vertraute und ihn über alles liebte.

Aber genau das waren auch die Gründe, weshalb Harry Draco nicht verlassen konnte – oder ihm seine Untreue beichten konnte.

Alles wäre in Ordnung, so lange Draco ahnungslos blieb. Harry würde seine Liebe behalten und dennoch seine abscheulichen, entsetzlichen Gelüste befriedigen können.

'Alles wird gut', dachte Harry, als er langsam in den Schlaf glitt, 'ich liebe ihn, er liebt mich. So lange er nichts weiß, ist alles gut...'

 


	9. Schnulziges Liebesgeständnis

 

Heute war der große Tag. Er war wahnsinnig nervös und wischte seine verschwitzten Handflächen an seinem Hemd ab.  
  
Heute würde er endlich seine Gefühle beichten. Heute würde sich entscheiden, wie es mit seiner Beziehung zu Draco weiterginge. Harry war schon seit einer ganzen Weile in Draco verliebt und hatte sich entschieden – nach gefühlt tausenden Diskussionen mit sich selbst – dass er es ihm sagen würde. Zu seinem Glück hatte Draco für heute ein gemeinsames Treffen in Fortescues Eissalon vorgeschlagen.  
  
Kaum angekommen, erspähte er ihn auch schon, dank des leuchtend blonden Malfoy-Haares. Selbst von Weitem konnte er erkennen, dass Draco nervös zu sein schien. Aber warum? Harry wusste es nicht. Er wusste, weshalb _er_ hier war, trotzdem hatte er keine Ahnung, warum Draco ihn zu diesem Treffen eingeladen hatte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dieser wäre nicht nur in der Absicht hier, einfach nur einen Freund zu treffen. Malfoys haben immer Hintergedanken, so viel hatte Harry gelernt.  
  
"Hi", begrüßte Harry ihn, als er auf den Stuhl gegenüber Draco Platz nahm. Und weißt du was? Er hatte beschlossen, dass er heute direkt und ohne Umschweife vorgehen wollte, um, du weißt schon, zu vermeiden, dass er den Schwanz einzog. Aber... ähm, zuerst einmal...  
  
"Also, warum wolltest du mich heute hier treffen?", fragte Harry und versuchte krampfhaft locker zu wirken.  
  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue. "Oh? Und was wäre, wenn ich dich einfach nur so eingeladen hätte, damit wir gegenseitig unsere Gesellschaft genießen und nebenbei ein leckeres Eis an diesem überraschend sonnigen Tag essen können?"  
  
Harry schnaubte. "Sicher doch. Völlig klar, dass das alles war, was du wolltest. Wahnsinnig glaubwürdig." Er verdrehte die Augen. Auch wenn er Draco liebte, hatte er kein Problem damit, deutlich darauf hinzuweisen, dass er dessen Märchen durchschaute. "Spuck's einfach aus, Draco. Was willst du?"  
  
Zu Harrys großer Überraschung errötete Draco leicht. Es musste sich wirklich um etwas Ernstes handeln, wenn der Eisprinz höchstpersönlich solch eine Reaktion an den Tag legte.  
  
"Also gut", schnaufte Draco, "wenn du es unbedingt gleich wissen musst, ich wollte dich um Rat fragen."  
  
"Was?" Das Wort purzelte wie von selbst aus Harrys Mund, er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Diese ganze Situation war einfach unglaublich. Draco fragte wirklich ihn – _ihn_ – um Rat?  
  
"Ich werde das nicht wiederholen, Harry, andernfalls müsste ich vor lauter Demütigung ins Wasser gehen. Aber ich kann nachvollziehen, warum du so fassungslos reagierst, ich bin dir eigentlich zu überlegen, um dich um Rat zu fragen, denkst du nicht auch? Nichtsdestotrotz, Tatsache ist, dass ich eben deinen Rat brauche", sagte Draco in bester Malfoy-Manier.  
  
"Schau, ich... es gibt da jemanden, von dem ich äußerst angetan bin. Und... ich will es nicht vergeigen. Und da du ja – weiß der Geier, warum – auf dem Beziehungsmarkt ziemlich begehrt bist, suche ich deinen Rat." Er nahm sich einen Löffel Eiscreme (aus dem Becher, den sie sich teilten) und wartete auf Harrys Antwort.  
  
Als Harry diese Worte hörte, fühlte er, wie sein Herz brach. 'Oh', dachte er, 'er hat sich schon in jemand anderen verliebt. Oh, oh, oh.'  
  
Er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. Er konnte jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen, nicht, wenn Draco seine Hilfe brauchte. Wenigstens hatte er das alles herausgefunden, bevor er sich mit seinem eigenen Liebesgeständnis zum Idioten gemacht hätte. Man musste auch für kleine Gnaden dankbar sein.  
  
"Okay, ich denke, ich kann dir helfen... Sei einfach du selbst?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Das ist ja mal richtig hilfreich. Aber weißt du, was noch hilfreicher wäre? Ein echter Ratschlag."  
  
"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut", seufzte Harry. Was sollte er tun? Vielleicht sollte er ihm erzählen, auf welche Art er selbst gern ein Liebesgeständnis hören würde und dabei versuchen zu vergessen, dass  Dracos Liebesgeständnis für jemand anderen bestimmt wäre.  
  
"Also", fuhr Harry fort, "du solltest über deine Gefühle sprechen, Und sieh zu, dass du auch wirklich Gefühl in deine Worte legst. Ich kenn dich. Schau ihm in die Augen, gesteh deine Liebe und dann... dann küsst du ihn."  
  
Harry musste die letzten Worte fast schon herauswürgen. Er hielt angestrengt seine Tränen zurück. Mann, war er vielleicht erbärmlich. Es war wirklich beschämend. Aber vielleicht sollte er nicht allzu streng mit sich sein. Immerhin hatte er gerade herausgefunden, dass seine große Liebe Gefühle für jemand anderen hegte. Vielleicht würde er darüber hinwegkommen. Irgendwann einmal.  
  
"Hmm", murmelte Draco. Mehr sagte er nicht dazu und so saßen sie beide schweigend am Tisch. Die Atmosphäre wurde bedrückend und Harry bereitete sich seelisch und moralisch darauf vor, seinen Hut zu nehmen. Bevor er jedoch die Kurve kratzen konnte, begann Draco zu sprechen.  
  
"Harry. Nach all diesen Jahren ist mir etwas bewusst geworden", er schaute auf, direkt in dessen glänzend grüne Augen, "ich glaube, dass es schon begonnen hatte, als ich dich das allererste Mal sah. Und mit jedem Mal, das ich dich angeschaut habe, hast du mich bestohlen... du hast mein Herz Stück für Stück gestohlen, Harry. Und jetzt ist es ganz und gar dein und dir auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert."  
  
Draco holte tief Luft, während Harry ihn fassungslos anglotzte.  
  
"Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Harry und...", Draco stoppte mitten im Satz und streckte beide Hände nach Harry aus, um ihn in einen tiefen, langen Kuss zu ziehen.  
  
Harrys Hirn ging auf Sendepause, als Dracos Lippen seine berührten. Das war... das war... wunderbar! Es war absolut großartig!  
  
Draco löste den Kuss und ignorierte gekonnt das Starren der umsitzenden Leute, um seinen Satz zu beenden: "... ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein."

 


	10. Vampir

  
  
Draco las Zeitung. Aber nicht irgendeine Zeitung, wie Harry feststellen musste, sondern den Tagespropheten. Was insofern seltsam war, als dass sie beide vor drei Jahren übereingekommen waren, dieses spezielle Käseblatt niemals wieder in ihrem gemeinsamen Haushalt zu dulden. Vor drei Jahren hatte der Tagesprophet nämlich in einem Artikel Zeter und Mordio geschrien und verlangt, dass Harry als Auror gefeuert werden sollte. Der Tagesprophet hatte behauptet, er wäre nicht mehr für seinen Job geeignet und eine Gefahr für alle anderen. Und das alles nur, weil er während einer Razzia von einem Vampir gebissen worden war. Als ob er nach seiner Umwandlung kein Denkvermögen und keine Selbstkontrolle mehr hätte. Pfff...  
  
Am Ende hatte er seinen Job tatsächlich aufgegeben, aber aus einem triftigen Grund. Als Vampir schadete ihm Sonnenlicht; es schwächte ihn sogar so sehr, dass er im Außeneinsatz gefährdet worden war und selbst seine neue vampirische Stärke und Schnelligkeit hatten dies nicht ausgleichen können.  
  
Okay, zurück zu Draco. Harry hatte gedacht, dass es schon im höchsten Maße seltsam war, Draco den Tagespropheten lesen zu sehen... noch viel seltsamer war aber, dass er doch tatsächlich ziemlich erfreut aussah. Harry starrte ihn neugierig an.  
  
Er flitzte an Dracos Seite und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter ab, den Mund nahe am Ohr. Mmmh, so nah bei Draco zu sein, war schön, insbesondere weil sein Blut so appetitlich roch. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu klären. Nicht angebracht – im Moment jedenfalls. Und er hatte ja auch erst vor ein paar Stunden getrunken... Mmh...  
  
"Was liest du da?", fragte er ihn.  
  
Draco nahm die Zeitung hinunter und wandte sich ihm mit einem siegestrunkenen Lächeln zu. "Es scheint, als ob die Kampagne Früchte trägt", erläuterte er. "Das Ministerium zieht doch tatsächlich in Betracht, die Vampirgesetze zu ändern und Vampire mit denselben Rechten wie Zauberer auszustatten sowie sie nicht länger für etwas zu bestrafen, das sie von vornherein selbst nicht wollten."  
  
Draco räusperte sich. "Und ich nehme stark an, dass Granger daran nicht ganz unschuldig ist. Richte ihr bitte meinen Dank aus."  
  
Harry sah ihn überrascht an, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Ich bin froh, dass du Hermine den Respekt zollst, den sie verdient. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie sich nicht engagiert, um Lob und Anerkennung einzuheimsen – sie glaubt an Rechte. Abgesehen davon solltest du ihr selbst danken."  
  
Harrys Hand stahl sich in die Süßigkeitenschale und erbeutete einen Blutbonbon. Diese Nachrichten waren ein Grund zum Feiern! Und der Geschmack von Blut war immer eine Freude. Er steckte sich den Bonbon schnell in den Mund und grinste Draco an. Draco sah ein bisschen angeekelt aus, offenbar konnte er als Nicht-Vampir dem Geschmack von Blut nicht allzu viel abgewinnen. Obwohl... er mochte es, wenn Harry ihm das Blut aussaugte. Nun ja, jedem das Seine.  
  
"Das schmeckt!", sagte Harry und lutschte genüsslich.  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen und rümpfte seine Nase. "Okay... aber du weißt, dass mein Blut besser schmeckt." Er zwinkerte Harry zu.  
  
"Und woher willst du das wissen?" Harry amüsierte sich prächtig.  
  
"Es ist offensichtlich", erklärte Draco im Brustton der Überzeugung, "und du weißt das auch."  
  
"Hmm...", Harry schielte in Richtung der Zeitung, "diese Neuigkeiten schreien geradezu nach einer kleinen Feier..."  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Draco las in Harrys Augen, was dieser ungesagt ließ.  
  
Beide sprangen gleichzeitig auf und stürmten in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
  


  
  
*** ENDE ***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das waren sie also, die zehn Drarry-Klischees :)
> 
> Ich hoffe, sie haben euch gefallen und würde mich sehr, sehr über ein kleines Abschlussreview freuen.
> 
> Bis zur nächsten Geschichte *wink*


End file.
